<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un día en el campo. by VathySkotadi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364575">Un día en el campo.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi'>VathySkotadi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Padre/Hija, de relax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shén, un dios dragón inmortal, lleva a su hija a un campo de flores para que se entretenga un rato. En el ínterin, duda de su propia capacidad para criar de una mortal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un día en el campo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ther75/gifts">Ther75</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shén observaba la vasta llanura con poco más que desinterés mientras esperaba en una porción de terreno ligeramente elevada por sobre lo demás. Como si de un mar de color verde se tratase, sus olas formadas por altos pastos que respondían a las corrientes de aire ocasionales, sus peces las flores de incontables colores creciendo hasta donde llegaba la vista, no había un solo humano en kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda.</p><p>Bueno, casi.</p><p>Layla caminaba entre las flores al pie de la colina, una sonrisa deslumbrante pegada en su rostro mientras cuidadosamente escogía flores y hojas de hierba para lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. A veces parecía distraerse con su propia cola por un momento antes de volver a su tarea.</p><p>Algo se posó en el ala de Shén, quien lentamente giró la cabeza. Una mariposa, con grandes alas de color azul y amarillo, había decidido tomar un descanso sobre él. Sólo un insecto tendría la cabeza lo suficientemente vacía como para acercarse a Shén.</p><p>El pensamiento le llevó a volver a mirar a Layla, quien era una excepción a esa regla. Su cabello negro un punto claro entre el verde, era fácil mantenerle un ojo encima, al menos mientras no cambiara de forma. La había traído a la planicie para que pudiera divertirse con diferentes vistas, lo cual parecía estar funcionando de maravilla. Con lo distraída que estaba, su sonrisa y sus ocasionales risas, estaba bastante seguro de que la niña se lo estaba pasando bien.</p><p>Eso le daba algo de esperanza. Normalmente Shén no dudaba demasiado de sus decisiones. Con incontables vidas de experiencia, lo normal era que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Había comodidad en eso, aunque sería una mentira decir que su inmortal vida no se volvía monótona ocasionalmente.</p><p>Claro, todo cambió con Layla. Una niña de… ¿Cuantos años tenía? Se le hacía difícil recordar detalles como estos. Años, meses, semanas, para él estos no eran particularmente útiles. Una humana, o quizá más importante, una mortal. Shén tenía poca experiencia lidiando con mortales, y definitivamente nunca se había tenido que encargar de criar una.</p><p>Tras un pestañeo lento, perezoso, volvió a fijar la mirada en su hija.</p><p>Había pausado, y estaba agazapada mirando algo entre la hierba con genuino interés. Un animalillo, quizá? O un insecto? En cualquier caso, Shén no pudo evitar ponerse un poco en alerta. Si era algo peligroso, bajaría y se aseguraría de que…</p><p>Layla volvió a levantarse con algo entre manos. Incluso desde la distancia, Shén notó las coloridas alas de otra mariposa. Había unas cuantas revoloteando en los alrededores, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la delicadeza de la normalmente torpe niña al lidiar con el bichejo.</p><p>Con cuidado, Layla comenzó a subir la colina. Por algún motivo, la mariposa no se movió, permitiéndose el viaje en las pequeñas manos mientras Layla la observaba con curiosidad. “Papá,” dijo al acercarse, “mira.” Miró hacia arriba, sus grandes ojos azules llenos de emociones que Shén tenía problemas comprendiendo.</p><p>“Qué bonita,” él extendió su mano. Al tratar de ofrecerle la mariposa, sin embargo, el insecto salió volando. “Vaya,” dijo Shén sin mucho entusiasmo.</p><p>“No pasa nada, te traigo otra!” Layla exclamó. Antes de que Shén pudiera decirle que no hacía falta ya se había girado y estaba corriendo colina abajo, ahuyentando más mariposas de las que se podían contar.</p><p>Shén sonrió. Era difícil entenderla, a veces, pero nadie podía negar que Layla tenía determinación y una insaciable curiosidad por el mundo.</p><p>Levantándose para estirar un poco las piernas, Shén decidió ir lentamente detrás de su hija. Layla parecía haber olvidado ya lo de la mariposa, procediendo a hacer algo con las flores y hierba que había recolectado. Sea lo que fuese que estuviera intentando, parecía tomarlo enserio. Con ojos centrados, con un poco de su lengua fuera, con sus orejas en aparente alerta, trabajaba las verdes hojas con cuidado, hilándolas entre ellas y metiendo flores de por medio. Para cuando Shén llegó al pie de la colina, el motivo de tanto trabajo se hizo evidente: Coronas.</p><p>Aunque era algo sencillo, Shén no pudo evitar la más ligera sonrisa. Coronas de flores, sorprendentemente bien hechas. Por supuesto, no durarían más que un día como mucho, ¿realmente merecía la pena poner tanto trabajo en ellas? Pero quizá era esa naturaleza, pasajera, efímera, lo que le daba valor.</p><p>Observó con relativo interés hasta que Layla terminó la corona y luego procedió a iniciar otra. Decidiendo que mirar el mismo proceso repetido era una pérdida de tiempo, se giró para volver a escalar la colina, aprovechando para sacudir sus alas y cola.</p><p>Miró al cielo, azul y sin una nube a la vista. Se vio tentado a elevarse y volar. Liberar un poco sus pensamientos, dejarse llevar por las corrientes de aire y simplemente disfrutar. Pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no de momento. Era estúpido: Sabía de sobra que nada en la vecindad era un peligro para Layla. Como mucho, quizá, algún insecto que pudiera irritarle la piel o pellizcarle.</p><p>Aún así, simplemente volvió a sentarse.</p><p>¿Estaba exagerando? No lo sabía. Los mortales eran tan frágiles. ¿Qué tal si Layla era alérgica a algo que le picase? ¿Qué tal si había algún animal genuinamente peligroso que se le hubiese escapado cuando exploró el área antes? Poca probabilidad, quizá, pero suficiente para preocuparle.</p><p>Presionando sus labios, Shén tamborileó con sus dedos en el suelo. ¿Cómo se supone que haría esto? A veces le asustaba la idea de echarse una cabezada durante una tarde pero acabar durmiendo por años. Layla era una niña lista, seguramente sobreviviría incluso si Shén desapareciera, pero eso no era excusa. Él quería asegurar un buen futuro para su hija, incluso si la acabaría por sobrevivir.</p><p>El pensamiento le hizo mirar hacia abajo. No sería la primera ni la ultima vez qué, por su naturaleza, Shén acabaría por ver el fin de algo que amaba. Pero a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer para aquellos que no le conociesen, nunca era fácil lidiar con ello.</p><p>Lidiar con ello. Era necesario pensar en cosas como estas, pero ¿realmente quería hacerlo ahora?</p><p>“Joder,” dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para que nadie escuchase.</p><p>Trató de dejar sus pensamientos en blanco. Si se centraba en lo que le rodeaba seguro podría relajarse. Trató de cerrar sus ojos. La brisa, gentil y fresca, le acarició el rostro y empujó levemente de sus alas. La hierba le cosquilleó la cola y los lados. El olor de la tierra húmeda le llenó los pulmones…</p><p>Volvió a abrir los ojos. El plan claramente no estaba funcionando.</p><p>¿Qué pasaría cuando Layla creciera? Si ahora era difícil, a veces, saber que pensaba… ¿Cómo sería cuando empezara a pensar con todas las facultades de su mente? Cuando ya no tuviese esa inocencia infantil, la curiosidad de aquello que la rodeaba. Toda una vida que separaría a ambas versiones de su hija, pero que para Shén era tan inminente como la próxima noche.</p><p>¿Cómo se supone que tenía que criarla, de todas formas? ¿Aportarle comida? ¿No haría eso que ella fuese incapaz de conseguir la suya propia, si surgiese la necesidad? Quizá enseñarle a cazar y plantar, pero los métodos de Shén para eso eran probablemente algo diferentes a los que Layla necesitaría. O quizá no sería tan diferente. Con su forma de lobo tenía buenas herramientas para ello, incluso si no podía volar o lanzar llamaradas.</p><p>Quizá el truco estaba en enseñarle cosas algo más avanzadas… Pero Shén tampoco era un experto en tecnologías humanas.</p><p>Una extraña sensación en su pecho le hizo pausar. Presión, como si le empezara a faltar el aire. El tener que cuidar de su hija se le estaba haciendo sobrecogedor, y eso que había empezado hace nada.</p><p>Volvió a mirar al pie de la colina. Mirar a Layla solía-</p><p>¿Dónde estaba la niña?</p><p>Le entró un pánico momentáneo, un segundo en el que casi se echa a volar a toda velocidad colina abajo para ver donde estaba.</p><p>Entonces alguien le tiró del cabello. “Papá, quédate quieto un momento,” Layla le dijo, forzándolo a plantarse de nuevo en el suelo.</p><p>“¿Cómo subiste tan rápido?” Shén preguntó, genuinamente curioso. Sentía como si solo se hubiera despistado un momento, pero como siempre, su percepción del tiempo era compleja.</p><p>“¡A cuatro patas!” La voz de Layla estaba demasiado emocionada para estar simplemente haciendo… algo con el pelo de Shén.</p><p>“¿Qué estás haciendo?”</p><p>“Peinarte,” la niña dijo sin dudar. Shén suspiró, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiese. Al menos con esta proximidad no tendría que preocuparse de peligros cercanos. “¿Te gustan las flores?”</p><p>Shén pausó. “Supongo,” dijo con cierto recelo.</p><p>Se esperaba que Layla le fuera a regalar alguna de las flores que había estado coleccionando. En su lugar, se dio cuenta de que las pequeñas manos de la niña estaban trenzando las flores con su pelo. No acababa de entender el motivo de que lo hiciera, pero si se estaba divirtiendo entonces tampoco importaba.</p><p>Aún con estos pensamientos, su mente parecía algo más libre. El efecto del ligero tirón en su cuero cabelludo era casi terapéutico, y oír a su hija felizmente tarareando sin ritmo ni melodía era más entretenido de lo que habría cabido esperar.</p><p>“¿Por qué me peinas?” Shén preguntó. No veía la utilidad del asunto.</p><p>“Para dejarte bonito,” Layla explicó.</p><p>¿Por motivos estéticos? Algo inútil, si lo pensaba. Con una transformación todo ese trabajo se desharía… “Ya veo,” él dijo, dándose cuenta de que la lógica era básicamente la misma que antes.</p><p>Dejando que Layla hiciera lo que quisiese con el pelo, Shén cerró sus ojos y trató de dejar ir todos esos pensamientos que no hacían más que preocuparle. Para su sorpresa, esta vez fue algo más sencillo. Quizá era el efecto relajante de que alguien estuviera jugando con su pelo. O quizá eran las pequeñas risitas que Layla soltaba de vez en cuando lo que le ayudaban a relajarse. A fin de cuentas, si se lo estaba pasando bien, entonces tan mal no lo estaría haciendo.</p><p>¿Cierto?</p><p>“Listo,” Layla le interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar a preocuparse de nuevo. “Y ahora…” Shén sintió como Layla le ponía una corona de flores en la cabeza, estirándose un poco para ponerla por encima de los cuernos. “¡Perfecto!”</p><p>Shén se volteó para ver a Layla. Ella también llevaba una corona de flores, aunque no se había trenzado el cabello. Se veía adorable. Una sonrisa esbozó los labios de Shén. “¿Cómo me veo?”</p><p>“Increíble,” la niña miró a su alrededor, buscando algo. “Una pena que no haya algo en lo que poder ver tu reflejo por aquí cerca…”</p><p>Tras hacer memoria por un momento, Shén se levantó y ofreció su espalda a Layla. “Sube.”</p><p>“¿A dónde vamos?”</p><p>“A vernos en un espejo.”</p><p>Layla se subió en la espalda de Shén y él alzó vuelo. No fue rápido, evitando que se les cayeran las coronas de flores, en dirección a un boque apenas divisible en la lejanía. El aire era algo más fresco a la altura en la que estaban, y él sintió los brazos de su hija ceñirse alrededor suyo para combatir el frío.</p><p>Tras unos minutos, el bosque ya estaba bajo ellos, y Shén finalmente reubicó lo que había estado buscando: Un pequeño lago. Con una forma ligeramente ovalada, el agua estaba clara y oculta en la sombra de los arboles que le rodeaban.</p><p>Aterrizó a orillas del lago, donde la roca se había tornado en gravilla. Se preguntó si Layla iría bien descalza, pero ella se bajó de su espalda sin dudarlo y se acercó emocionada al agua. “¡Me veo preciosa!” declaró para sí misma. “¡Ven a verte tu también!”</p><p>Shén se acercó al agua detrás de su hija y miró a su reflejo. Aunque algo translucido, vio una mezcla de flores blancas, rojas, celestes y moradas metidas en la trenza que ahora adornaba su pelo. Arriba de eso, la corona de flores añadía verde a la mezcla. No su estilo, pero tampoco es como si la estética fuera su punto fuerte.</p><p>“¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?” Layla preguntó con emoción.</p><p>“Uhm… Me veo muy guapo,” dijo Shén con algo de duda en su voz. Layla no percibió esto, en su lugar otorgándole una sonrisa cegadora.</p><p>“Sabía que te gustaría,” dijo, orgullosa. Luego se volvió para mirar el lago y dudó un momento. “¿Puedo meterme al agua?”</p><p>Shén pestañeó ante el repentino cambio de intereses. Hizo un rápido examen del área alrededor, pero no parecía haber nada peligroso a la vista. “Claro.”</p><p>Layla no dudó en saltar al agua, aparentemente olvidando completamente la corona de flores que llevaba a la cabeza. Shén suspiró, sentándose en una roca cercana y mirando a su hija disfrutar del agua.</p><p>Volvió a echar un vistazo a su reflejo, ahora distorsionado por las ondas que se producían en el agua, y no pudo evitar sonreír. El sentimiento opresivo con el que había estado lidiando hace no mucho parecía haberse desvanecido, y mirar a Layla pasárselo tan bien era… relajante.</p><p>Quizá se estaba planteando todo esto mal. No era si ‘podía’ o no hacerlo bien. Era que, pasase lo que pasase, lo intentaría. Y estaba claro que siempre podía pedirle algo de ayuda a la propia Layla.</p><p>Tras planteárselo un segundo, dejó cuidadosamente la corona de flores sobre la roca y voló un segundo sobre el agua para dejarse caer en el agua junto a su hija.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta fue una comisión para Ther75! Si sabéis cualquier cosa sobre mí sabéis que los dragones a mi me van bastante asique os podéis imaginar que me hizo bastante ilusión escribir esto.<br/>También es, técnicamente, mi primera comisión en español!</p><p>Si os mola lo que habéis leído, y os gustaría <i>ver más,</i> considerad <i>checkar</i> mi twitter o contactarme en discord!<br/>-Twitter: @BillErak (95% de esto es retweets de shitposts o mierdas gays, mirad el tweet pinneado)<br/>-Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696<br/>Agradecería el <i>apoyo!</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>